It Was Raining
by Selah1
Summary: Not very hard mind you, just enough that you’d have to use an umbrella. [Bakura x Ryou] [Written for Draggy]


It was raining. Not very hard mind you, just enough that you'd have to use an umbrella. The rain pattered against the window... well at least there was no hail.  
  
Ryou looked out the window and sighed. He hated rain. I mean he really hated it. No one could do anything while it rained. Ryou blushed, slightly causing a light flush to appear on his pale skin. He shook his head, causing his white hair to go behind his shoulders. Bakura wasn't here so there would be none of that!  
  
Ryou tilted his head thoughtfully, where was his yami anyway? He wasn't in the ring that was for sure. Ryou put a hand under his chin. His yami was most likely causing havoc with Yami Malik. Poor world. One could only pity it when those two were together.  
  
Ryou walked away from the window and sat on the couch. Though he still had a perfect view of the window. He reached over to the table that was beside the couch and grabbed his book. Opening the book and placing the bookmark down he started to read. He was so into the book that he missed seeing a person walking up to the house.  
  
The figure was dressed in black, which greatly contrasted with his white hair. In fact, he looked very much like Ryou from this distance. However, up close there were some obvious differences. He had sharper brown eyes, longer white hair and was noticeably taller than Ryou. This was Yami Bakura, known as Bakura by many. He opened the door and walked in, Ryou was oblivious to it all.  
  
Bakura's hair was soaked from the afternoon shower. He tossed his jacket on the floor and noticed Ryou on the couch. He walked over and snatched the book out of his hikari's hands.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened before he shouted, "hey!" He glanced up seeing his yami who was holding the book and looking at the cover.  
  
Ryou jumped up suddenly and shouted and tried to get the book. However, Bakura was taller and kept it out from Ryou's reach.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed once he figured out what the book was- a romance novel. He looked at Ryou who was tugging on his arm, then back to the book. That book was going to get a one-way ticket to the shadow realm. Ryou unfortunately hadn't managed to grab the book.  
  
Ryou glared up at him, or attempted to. Hikari's couldn't glare too well. Not in their nature. "This happens to be Yugi's book," replied Ryou in a huff. Bakura rolled his eyes before replying.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Oh?" Ryou responded to his yami's statement.  
  
"Well, I knew you must have gotten it from one of the other hikari's. It certainly didn't come from Malik, so it was obvious who it came from," finished Bakura.  
  
Ryou put a hand under his chin. He thoughtfully asked, "Malik wouldn't have any romance novels would he?"  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou, then the romance novel. He raised an eyebrow before replying. "With Marik around, I'm sure he would throw them out."  
  
"Without thinking," added Ryou.  
  
Bakura nodded before throwing the novel back at Ryou, who barely caught it. "What's that book about anyway?" Bakura asked while gesturing to the book.  
  
Ryou smiled slightly before replying. "It's about different stories that have something to do with Duel Monsters. The one I'm reading is a love triangle between the Lady Magician of Faith, Change of Heart and Dark Magician Girl," explained Ryou.  
  
Bakura blinked before adding, "The Pharaoh lets his hikari read this junk?"  
  
Ryou shook his head in earnest, "it's not junk," he replied. In which Bakura shot him a dark look. Ryou gave him an innocent one back. Bakura made the mistake of looking. He froze. Ryou, sensing victory continued his unbearable gazing. Bakura looked away and glanced up before closing his eyes.  
  
"Doesn't work if I'm not looking," he exclaimed to his other half.  
  
Ryou frowned and then pouted, he sat down on the couch. He was still pouting. Bakura walked over and sat beside his hikari. He then grabbed the smaller boy and put him in his lap.  
  
Ryou turned his head to look at Bakura, causing his white hair to twirl. He shot Bakura another glare. It was a hopeless attempt. However Ryou was still a bit upset. He replied, "I'm still mad at you." It somehow came out as a half pout.  
  
With rolling of his eyes and a smirk on his lips Bakura replied, "I'll make it up to you tonight."  
  
Now Ryou rolled his eyes at his other half and attempted to leave. Key word, 'attempted'. Ryou found that Bakura had a strong grip, not surprising really. Yami's were always stronger then their hikari's. Well- in the physical sense anyway. In the mental sense it appeared that the hikari's had the upper hand... probably because yami's are old. Perhaps ancient was a better word. After all, being five thousand years old was pretty old. Ryou jumped slightly at Bakura's growl. 'He must have been listening to my thoughts' Ryou mused. That was the problem with a mind link; you couldn't have a reflective moment. Well, there was always a mind block, however, they are more trouble then they're worth. I mean, what was the point in reflecting when someone could just listen to your thoughts. Total lack of privacy was the problem with having soul bonds.  
  
Ryou looked out the window. It was still raining. Had it really rained all that? Now there was something to ponder.  
  
Ryou picked up his book and continued where he had left off. Thank goodness he remembered what his page was, otherwise he would have to spend all day looking for it again. Ryou smiled slightly, it was finally getting to the good parts.  
  
Although Bakura had feigned disinterest in the book he was reading over Ryou's shoulder. Ryou smiled again before snuggling even closer to his yami. He finished reading the scene then put his bookmark in and placed it on the night table. Ryou leaned back and sighed. Bakura's grip was tight but it made Ryou feel loved. Sometimes, when Bakura shifted Ryou could feel his yami's muscles. Bakura was strong. He had to be; after all he carried Ryou around the house.  
  
"Then it's lucky I work out." Bakura said breaking Ryou from his thoughts.  
  
Ryou whirled somewhat around and glared. "If I could reach the pillow, I'd hit you," Ryou replied ticked off.  
  
Bakura smirked at his hikari, "what's for dinner?" he asked. Ryou shot him a look.  
  
"What do I look like, the maid?" Ryou replied, slightly angry at his hikari.  
  
"Yes," was the reply.  
  
Ryou groaned and rolled his eyes. "What would you do without me?" Ryou asked while his yami chuckled.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes again. Come to think of it- his eyes had been doing that all afternoon. All because of his yami too. No doubt his eyes would be rolling tonight, though not for the same reasons. However, yami would still be the same. Some things would never change.  
  
Ryou frowned slightly. He had homework to do. If he didn't do it now he would never get it done. There certainly wouldn't be anytime later in the night. Ryou blushed slightly. Yes, Bakura always made sure he was busy, in more ways then one. At least he could relax. Wait... scratch that. He couldn't. Unless his yami would stop his ministrations.  
  
Bakura's lips brushed against Ryou's neck leaving Ryou groaning. Bakura smirked and continued.  
  
"Stop it Bakura," he groaned between words.  
  
"Why? You're obviously enjoying yourself," Bakura replied after adding some love bites.  
  
Ryou gasped slightly, now Bakura was not only kissing but biting his neck as well.  
  
"I have homework to do," he gasped out quickly. Bakura stopped, letting Ryou catch his breath. Bakura shifted and loosened his grip causing Ryou to fall against him. His arms even tighter. He whispered in Ryou's ear.  
  
"You're mine later."  
  
Ryou smiled, still a little out of breath. "Haven't I always been yours?" he replied raising his eyebrow slightly.  
  
Bakura smirked subtly then said, "You have always been mine. Ever since I met you."  
  
Ryou smiled lightly at his other half. "That explains everything," Ryou replied.  
  
Bakura grinned at his hikari before removing his arms from around Ryou's waist. "Well then, go and do your homework." Bakura replied, moving so both himself and Ryou were standing.  
  
Ryou gave his yami a nod and began walking up the stairs. Before he could reach the top he felt someone grab his arm. Ryou whirled around and almost bumped into his yami. Before Ryou could ask what he wanted Ryou found himself against the wall and Bakura's mouth on his.  
  
When Ryou thought he could no longer breathe any more Bakura moved back from his hikari. Bakura grinned slightly before speaking.  
  
"Have fun doing your homework."  
  
And with that Bakura headed down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he turned around. "You're mine after dinner," Bakura said once again. Ryou smiled before running up the stairs. 


End file.
